Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP) is a standardized software environment, which has been developed to encourage compatibility and reduce hardware and/or software costs. OCAP comprises a set of application programming interfaces (API), which is middleware that provides an operating system for the application programs themselves. The API's comprise Java software packages that provide program access to basic system resources. An OCAP-compliant application program can thus run on any OCAP compatible devices to access network services and multimedia content, among other functions. The OCAP middleware enables the development of software to provide new features and services, and also enables third-party developers to develop those new features and services.
Because OCAP facilitates “write once, use anywhere” application software, OCAP enables Multiple Services Operators (MSO) to design and deploy a variety of new interactive communications services. The MSOs include cable companies, as well as other service operators who might or might not be offering cable service to their subscribers. Generally-speaking, the MSOs are working to transform their business models from those which are dominated by basic subscriptions and equipment lease to those which are dominated by a customer service-driven model. One of the reasons for this is a Federal Communications Commission (FCC) ruling and upheld court challenge that the MSOs adopt OCAP and that set-top boxes be open to new uses.
In addition to OCAP, set-top boxes (STB) are other enablers of new features and services. STBs have evolved over time, from a relatively simple switching device to what is essentially a special-purpose computer, comprising impressive storage capability, multimedia encoding and decoding capability, and processing power. For example, more advanced STBs have digital video recorder capability, based on hard-disk drives or flash memory, which provide gigabytes of available storage. The advanced audio and video codecs present in some STBs are designed to handle the requirements of High-Definition Television (HDTV). And processors such as the Broadcom BCM7118 provide over 1000 DMIPS of processing power, which can be used to support OCAP and new customer applications, as well as other enablers of new STB-based features and services.
All of these technologies set the stage for a greatly-enhanced, multimedia, customer communication experience. Indeed, telephony-based services have already been proposed, which use network-based application servers, at which telephone and set-top box association can be performed and administered. Similarly, personalized information for the display of financial data, home security information, and so forth is also known.